Unknown
by Alchemist21688
Summary: Isis is a husky/cat anthro who ends up on a deserted island and doesn't have the slightest idea how she got there because her memory is gone. There are only a few clues and one memory. She is in the unknown as to where she is..will she figure it all out?


(A/N) Hey everyone! I'm back! crickets chirp in background Haha…but anyways I haven't written a fanfic in years!! So read and review. I wrote this one night when I was bored…so just let me know how you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Hmmm…let me think…well since I made up my own characters for this story…I guess you can say they're mine…Sweet!

Unknown – Part 1 – The Island

Isis' POV:

I awake to the sun beaming down on my face, and to the sound of waves rolling to the shore. To which my first thought come to me: 'A beach? But why would I be on a beach?' As I let myself up to a sitting position, I cover my eyes to block the bright rays of the sun from blinding my view. As my eyes begin to adjust I notice that, 'Yes, I am on a beach, but wait…' As I look around I see many trees and think, 'Damn! An island! How in the hell did I get here?!'

My memory seems to have been wiped clean of what has happened. As I sit thinking, 'I can't have amnesia because I still know who I am.' I continue to think, a million thoughts racing through my head. I stand up, a little wobbly, but otherwise okay besides a few scars and bruises.

"What the hell happened?!" I say aloud turning a few times to make sure I wasn't just imagining this whole thing. It's weird because all I can remember is someone saying, "It's alright…I _WILL_ find you, Isis!"

'Was this someone that was close to me? I don't know!' As I grab my head shaking it to attempt to get rid of all these thoughts running through my head. I continue to stand there, thinking not paying attention to my surroundings. I eventually snap back to reality finally getting a hold of my thoughts. I start to walk across the beach.

It's a really beautiful beach with white gorgeous sand that twinkles in the sunlight, not like the sand in the city which is dirty and full of garbage nowadays, and the water…indescribable…it was the most fantastic blue I've ever seen. 'Is this what they call would call paradise?' I think walking along the beach. 'No, paradise doesn't really exist.'

'Why are you thinking about paradise when you should be thinking about how to get out of this predicament your in.' as another voice more dominant comes into play. "You're right!" I say to myself, "…we'll think about all this later."

My clothes are a little tattered, but you can still make out that it was some type of uniform that I was wearing. A dull green, which once looked as if it had seen better days, now looked as if the sun had bleached away its once vibrant color. A black patch on the front of the jacket which read 'NYA' in big white lettering with gold/silver trim. 'Okay…well this is my last name…so it's seems that I'm a part of some group.' I think, '…and by the look of it, it must be some military group.'

I'm still walking the entire time I'm examining myself. I take off my jacket to avoid overheating, as I tie the jacket around my waist to reveal a white tank, and I roll my pants up as far as I can. 'There…starting to feel cooler already. Yeah, right!' What the hell was I kidding myself for. It was at least in the triple digits today without a cloud in the sky.

I decide to trek through the woods or forest or whatever you wanted to call it. To me, it was a damn oven, but it seems that this wasn't the first forest I was in. "I'll be glad when my memory comes around." I sigh as I sit on the trunk of a fallen tree trying to cool down. I had to have been walking this god forsaken island for at least an hour and a half it felt. My watch had stopped so it was useless to me.

I hear a trickle over in the distance and quickly notice how thirsty I was. I get up from where I'm sitting and rush towards the sound; it felt like it took eternity to find the source where the sound came. 'Thank God for huskies having great senses!' I think to myself as I begin to drink from the ravine. "Ahh…nothing like some good ole water to get you through the day." I giggle to myself laying back on a moss ridden rock and close my eyes. I don't know how long I had been asleep, but when I awoke it was already starting to become dusk. 'Damn it! I didn't get anything done today!' I think as I get up from my long nap. I start walking making sure to make a mental note of the ravine, and head off through more trees.

I hadn't been walking for more than 20 – 30 minutes when I find a sort of clearing. I quickly put up my guard never thinking once the entire time I been here that there might be others here besides me. I look around for some type of weapon and end up finding a rather long stick with a pointed jagged end. 'This will have to do for now.' As I pick the stick up and wandered back to the clearing. I slowly walk around the parameter of the clearing and not seeing or sensing any danger I walk to the center of what looked like an old village. There were remnants from where a fire once burned. 'I wonder what happened here.' I continue to examine the area and find a little ways off a rock jutting out over part of the beautiful white beach which I came from this morning.

The rock was only about 7 or 8 feet from the ground. I decided to sit there to catch the most amazing scene of the setting sun with its many different colors and hues. With my legs hanging over the edge of the rock, I lean back on my elbows and take in the beautiful scenery and the slight breeze coming from the ocean. I look briefly around and from the corner of my eye I notice the glimmer of what seemed like metal or steel from my left. I jump down from the rock to go examine what I saw in the distance to find a…(End Part 1 – The Island)

(A/N) Ok…sorry for the cliffy guys…that's just kind of how I ended the story…I'm trying to think of Part 2. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to throw them at me! So go ahead review let me know how the story was in your opinion. Yay or Nay ya know let me know if I should discontinue it or not! Thanks again!


End file.
